


Helping Hand

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Nepeta,” he said sternly, “what you suggest is so improper it transcends into the indecent. No, beyond! I will not, I would never do such a thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

“But Equiuuus,” Nepeta whined, sticking out her lower lip. “I really want you to...”

She had two techniques to try and talk him into something – being defiant or being an adorable, pathetic and helpless female troll that he could not resist looking after. The latter was more effective by far, and therefore she was employing it in full force now.

Looking up at him with big, pleading eyes from where she was perched on his nest, legs folded up under her, she slowly tilted her head to the side. Equius put his hand to his forehead and sighed, silently begging for patience.

“Miss Nepeta,” he said sternly, “what you suggest is so improper it transcends into the indecent. No, beyond! I will not, I would never do such a thing.”

“Equius!” her voice rose in a high whine and she tumbled kittenishly off of the nest, ending up in a pile on the floor.

“It's unthinkable,” his own voice was a low growl though a lot softer than he'd use with anyone else. “I'm not going to touch you in that way, Nepeta.” The very thought was horrifying; the list of reasons why was lengthy. First and foremost, she was an unblemished innocent, which was the entire reason for this fiasco. Past that, and most obviously, it just wasn't something to be done. Even ignoring those things, entirely disregarding he would be corrupting such a sweet and refined young lady, he had so much trouble controlling his strength that he may well hurt her.

The thought that he could hurt Nepeta had always made his chest tighten unbearably.

Most of all, there was the fact that he just didn't trust himself. He was not and never had been attracted to her, but it was undebatable that he had habits she should not be exposed to. Really, she would do better not to associate with him at all. He'd resisted meeting with her in person for so long, unconfident in his role as protector if her could protect her from himself.

“I just wanna try,” she pouted, rolling back up to her knees, though she remained on the floor, not bothering to brush the various screws and bolts and mechanical detritus out of the way. “Purrleease? This is the type of things moirails are for! I just really wanna try it...”

“It is improper for a refined young lady to even think such thoughts,” Equius scolded.

“Raaaawr, that's stupid!” she wrinkled her nose. “I told you, I wanna try and I can't do it myself because it doesn't wooork. Purrlease, it's just a little favor.”

Equius' cheeks went slightly blue. “Nepeta, I said no. Go back to your block.” He was starting to sweat. She was getting to him, and no doubt she knew it – staring at him with big sad eyes like she was.

“I'm not even asking you to mate with me! Ew, I wouldn't. I just want you to use your haaand. Purrlease, Equius...”

Equius flushed a bit more, grinding his teeth. This was mind-bogglingly absurd and wrong. “Nepeta. Back to your block. Now.”

She sniffed disdainfully, getting to her feet. “... fine. If you're really not comfurtable with it, I'll just have to go and ask one of my other friends. Like Karkat!”

His mouth went dry. The thought of that filthy, horrible gutterblood putting his hands on sweet Nepeta was enough to make his skin crawl and his blood boil. He had no other choice...

“Wait,” he held up his hand, even as he felt sweat bead on his back. “I'll... I'll do it, Nepeta.”

Nepeta beamed and pounced him, the force enough to knock him back a step. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Equius! Nyoooo.” She nuzzled his cheek, and his flush deepened. He really didn't understand her need to be all over him all the time.

Apparently considering him adequately thanked, she skipped back over to the nest and flopped down, quickly discarding her coat, hat and claw gloves, throwing them carelessly off to the side. When she kicked off her shoes and started wriggling out of her jeans, Equius averted his eyes instinctively.

She giggled, tossing her jeans at him playfully. “Nyooo, you're silly. Come over heeere.”

Realizing dully that yes, he would have to do that, Equius went to the nest and kneeled behind her. Immediately she latched on, snuggling her back up against his broad chest and resting her head against his shoulder, relaxing entirely against his bigger body with a soft noise of contentment.

Equius had no idea what to do with himself, awkwardly holding his hands out of the way until she settled. He couldn't imagine that anyone else would ever trust him that completely, relax for him that way. She stretched her legs luxuriantly, like a cat. He could feel the softness of her hair brushing against his bicep, and the gentle rise and fall of her breath in her delicate chest. A thin, insistant hand took one of his and placed it to her chest, where it entirely covered the swell of one of her petite breasts.

Giving a happy sigh, she nuzzled into him as she took his other hand and guided it to her green panties. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his spine, but tried his best to ignore it. Hesitant to start, he was frozen until she beamed up at him, her face brazenly showing her deep pale love for him; and moreover, her confidence in him.

He could do this.

He wouldn't hurt her.

Right.

Very gently and carefully, he stroked his first two fingers against the softness between her legs, his palm resting on the swell of her pubic mound. She made a tiny sound, a little whimper, and at first he was terrified that he was hurting her.

“Nyoo, don't stop...”

Equius hadn't realized that he had stopped until she mentioned it, and cautiously continued the motion. At first, he heard only the occaisional little whimper, but soon her panties were damp and her breathing was heavy. He blushed, ashamed to watch her like this, but he reminded himself that this was what she wanted. It would only happen this once, and it would make her happy. That was what mattered.

Feeling a little braver, he moved his hand away. She gave a quiet, feminine grunt of frustration, but then his hand slipped in under the green panties, running through dark curls. It crossed Equius' mind that it would be far more proper for her to trim that hair, like he did, but mentioning that aloud would make the whole surreal situation far more immediate.

He let his middle finger rest between the slick folds of her, and to his shock she rubbed against him with a soft moan. After a few more gentle strokes, he realized she was squirming whenever he touched that small nub. Being a mechanic, he was good at figuring out unfamiliar things, and it was only logical to gently stroke that spot with the pad of his finger. She let out a high whine, her hands going to his thighs and clenching weakly, her back bowing off of his chest.

In bare moments, Equius' hand was soaking and Nepeta was squirming too much to even attempt to hold without harming her. He could feel her nipple against his palm through her shirt. Her skin was starting to glisten with sweat, but it wasn't because she was nervous.

With exceeding gentleness, he slid the tip of one finger inside of her small body. She was tight and very warm, her hips canting against his hand as she gave a sharp cry.

He muttered something to Nepeta, but couldn't remember what it was even as he said it, pacing his movements with her rocking hips. She was practically writhing, her body twisting and her lithe legs flexing.

Then she started to jerk in a different way, and when he looked down at her face he watched her eyes roll up into her head. He was ready for it when her body stiffened, and cradled her against him as she gave a loud wail. She shook as she started to come down, first turning her face against his chest, then twisting her shoulders, before simply curling up in his lap, her panties still hiked down.

Equius just blinked down at her, shocked both by what he'd done and how quickly it had ended. She grinned, looking a bit dazed, and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek beside his mouth. “Thank you, Equius,” she said brightly. “That was pawsitively fantastic.”

“Um. Yes,” Equius grunted, frowning as Nepeta yawned and stretched, snuggling closer to him. “Would you please move?”

She pouted at him and looped her arms around his neck. “... I'm staying here tonight.”

Sighing, Equius scooped her up after only a moment's hesitation, dumping her uncerimoniously on the nest and ignoring her angry squawk. He dug around for a moment in what served as a wardobe, before returning to the nest and clinically stripping off Nepeta's panties, dropping a clean pair of his boxers on her chest. It may be improper for her to borrow his undergarments, but it offended him far more for her to be wearing her own dirty panties.

Nepeta seemed disconcertingly delighted by this, making a happy sound and pulling them on immediately, rolling around as she did so – could she not be still for anything? He stepped back; intending to sleep on the floor, but Nepeta wasn't having any of that.

“Nyoooo. Silly...” she reached up and grabbed his wrist, steering him down to lay next to her on the nest. Reluctantly, he complied, and was somehow not surprised when she curled up against him, hugging one of his biceps and tucking her head under his chin. “... nightnight, Equius,” she said with a yawn.

Apparently it was bedtime.


End file.
